Recent advances in wireless telephony technology have included capabilities for internet access, text messaging, and the creation and transmission of digital images, among other services. These and other services can be accessed through the use of mobile, handheld, wireless telephony devices, PDAs (personal digital assistants) and other hand-held or portable devices capable of wireless calendaring and email, for example, hereinafter referred to as handsets. Some of these technologies may require that personal data pertaining to a user of a service be maintained by the provider of the service. Such customer-related data, which might include account information, credit card information, and other private information, typically needs to be kept highly secure.